


Sin trampa ni cartón

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: La inquietante historia de cómo Kuroko Tetsuya acepta sus sentimientos gracias a un Kise-kun de cartón a tamaño real.





	

Últimamente Kuroko tenía la vista algo cansada y se estaba planteando el tener que ir al oculista. Dicho esto, no consideraba que los ojos le fallasen tanto como para ver doble.

Si lo que estaba viendo era cierto, en el salón de su casa había dos Kises.

Uno de ellos, afortunadamente, de cartón.

—¡Sorpresa! —exclamó Kise, el de carne y hueso, con una sonrisa que a Kuroko le habría parecido muy bonita si la hubiese visto. Por desgracia para ambos, solo podía fijarse en el Kise de cartón; estático, a la moda y a tamaño real.

Kuroko dejó que su cara de palo respondiese por él.

A ver, la sorpresa se la había llevado. Eso era innegable.

—Kise-kun, quita esto de aquí. Mis padres van a llegar de un momento a otro y no quiero que lo vean.

—¿Por qué no? A la yaya le gusta —Kise ladeó la cabeza y, por un momento, tuvo exactamente la misma pose que el Kise de cartón.

O sea, en algún momento del día a Kise le pareció buena idea ir cargando por la calle con una copia de sí mismo a tamaño original (un metro ochenta y nueve no era ningún chiste) y llevarlo a casa de Kuroko, corriendo el riesgo de que alguien de su familia pudiese verlo. Y, de hecho, tuvo suerte de que se hubiese topado con la abuela de Kuroko, siempre amable y atenta con Kise, y no con su padre, que le habría dado con la puerta en las narices.

Kuroko, probablemente, también lo habría hecho. De tal palo, tal astilla.

Así que Kise y su copia entraron en casa de Kuroko, se asentaron en el sofá y estuvieron charlando con la abuela un buen rato. Siendo Kise como era, no habría sido de extrañar que el de cartón también hablase por los codos.

—Últimamente no nos podemos ver mucho y tal, así que pensé que no estaría mal que hubiese otro yo que pudiese hacerte compañía. ¿Ves? Ya no te sentirás solo.

—No me siento solo.

—Bueno, pues si no te sientes solo —dijo Kise algo fastidiado—, al menos me tendrás siempre a tu lado, velando por ti.

Cuando Kuroko le comentase esto a Aomine (imposible no hacerlo), este le comentaría que, con toda seguridad, sobraron Kises de cartón y el Kise de verdad, con miedo de ver su propia imagen en la basura, de forma bastante literal, decidió rescatarse a sí mismo y repartir Kises a sus amigos más cercanos. Quizás Kasamatsu y Moriyama tuviesen a un Kise en la cocina o en el cuarto de la lavadora.

—No seas desagradecido, Tetsuya, que el pobre Kise-kun te lo ha traído con toda la ilusión —dijo la abuela de Kuroko, sonriéndole con complicidad a Kise.

Kise levantó las cejas con autosatisfacción, como si el comentario casi condescendiente de la abuela de Kuroko supusiese un punto a su favor.

 

*

Era un poco siniestro despertar y ver la cara sonriente de Kise Ryouta dándole un “¡buenos días!” de cartón. Kuroko se frotó los ojos, cansado, y se quedó mirando al hombre de cartón que estaba ante él. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y estiró la mano. El Kise de mentira, por supuesto, permaneció inmóvil.

Kuroko, aun así, le dio la mano.

Quizás Kise, el de verdad, el que respiraba y siempre tenía de qué hablar, tenía razón cuando decía que Kuroko a veces se sentía un poco solo.

Además, el Kise de Kuroko era mucho mejor; sus manos eran más suaves y cálidas.

  
*

—Kise-kun se ha convertido en cartón. La única forma de devolverlo a su forma original es yendo al Maji Burger —dijo Kuroko con la misma expresividad de siempre (poca)—. Hazlo por Kise-kun, Kagami-kun.

Kagami, que no había despegado ni por un momento la vista del Kise de cartón, no sabía ni qué decir.

—Solo tú puedes salvarlo —insistió Kuroko.

—¡¿Por qué tienes esto en tu habitación?!

—Me lo ha dado Kise-kun. Iba a tirarlo, pero no quería herir sus sentimientos.

—¿Por qué eres considerado justo para las cosas más raras…? —Kagami puso una mueca de limón recién exprimido y siguió contemplando al Kise de cartón.

—Yo siempre soy considerado, Kagami-kun.

— _Bueno_.

Por poner en duda la bondad de Kuroko, iba a encargarse personalmente de que Kise, el de verdad, le mandase un clon de cartón a Kagami, por listo.

 

*

Era innegable que el Kise de cartón tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, pero Kuroko se quedaría sin duda con la que el Kise de verdad le dedicaba a él cada vez que se veían. Durante mucho tiempo (seguramente menos del que quería admitir), Kuroko se había sentido intimidado por la felicidad expansiva de Kise; ¿qué se suponía que significaba?

Aunque _intuía_ de qué podía tratarse, no se sentía cómodo con la idea de que Kise pudiese sentir algo así por él. Varias teorías rondaban por su mente, cada una más retorcida que la anterior, y llegó a la conclusión de que Kise, pese a ser un cúmulo de complicaciones innecesarias y de una transparencia más que cuestionable, era bastante más sincero con sus sentimientos de lo que lo sería él jamás.

Kuroko miró al Kise de mentira una vez más. Era una sonrisa muy bonita y poco más. Prefería la de su Kise-kun, sí, por mucho que a veces le pusiese nervioso lo que provocaba en él. A decir verdad, cada vez estaba más cómodo con eso que fuese que sintiese por él.

Mejor no ponerle nombre.

Kuroko le lanzó una bola de papel al modelo de cartón, que siguió con esa sonrisa discreta y sin decir ni pío. Así no tenía gracia meterse con él.

 

*

—Kise-kun se ha convertido en cartón. La única forma de devolverlo a su forma original es yendo al Maj…

—Nah, mejor así, que no habla —interrumpió Aomine—. No, ahora en serio, ¿qué es esta puta mierda?

—No hables así de Kise-kun.

Aomine, sentado en el suelo frente al Kise de cartón, siguió dando sorbos cortos al zumo de plátano que había robado de la nevera de los Kuroko.

  
—¿Tienes un rotulador por ahí o algo? Deberíamos pintarle una polla en toda el jeto.

A juzgar por el proyectil con tinta que colisionó contra la frente de Aomine, sí, Kuroko tenía un rotulador bien a mano. Solo que tenía claro que no lo iba a utilizar para desgraciar la cara del pobre Kise.

No tenía gracia meterse con Kise si no estaba delante.

—¡Tetsu, joder! —protestó Aomine desde el suelo. Para ser tan grandullón, era todo un llorica.

—Kise-kun dice que eres un quejica.

—¿Desde cuándo me ha importado a mí lo que diga Kise?

Aomine se levantó, cogiendo el rotulador del suelo, y se acercó al Kise de cartón con aire amenazante. Kuroko se interpuso entre ellos… o lo intentó, porque podía tener una tenacidad envidiable, pero Aomine tenía algo que, al menos en esta situación, le daba la victoria: veinticuatro centímetros más de altura.

Eso no significaba que Kuroko se fuese a rendir.

Tenía que proteger a Kise.

Clavó el dedo índice en el ombligo de Aomine.

 

*

El Kise de verdad llamó aquella noche a Kuroko por teléfono. Aquella era otra ventaja sobre el de cartón: tenía voz. Una muy melosa que usaba para hablarle de lo que hizo a lo largo del día y para desearle buenas noches.

La soledad cobraba fuerza cuando un cartón de casi metro noventa venía a recordarle que Kise Ryouta no estaba ahí con él. Kuroko no se consideraba a sí mismo melancólico o particularmente nostálgico, ni mucho menos; apreciaba el tiempo que pasaba con Kise, aunque intentase hacerle ver otra cosa, pero no lo echaba de menos de forma activa. Podría ser porque tenía familia, amigos y cientos de libros que le hacían compañía. Tampoco podría decirse que se llevase mal con la soledad.

Ahora que estaba ese Kise-kun falso ahí, observándole con una sonrisa, Kuroko solo podía desear que el de verdad estuviese ahí, pinchándole los mofletes o criticando su armario. Dándole un beso en la mejilla. Abrazándose a él “para que no tengas pesadillas, Kurokocchi”.

(Nada de esto había sucedido realmente, salvo lo de criticar la ropa, pero Kuroko lo vio claro en su mente, recordando sensaciones que, en realidad, no había sentido)

Le estaba echando mucho de menos y eso tenía que acabar cuanto antes.

Solo podía hacer una cosa.

 

*

Cuando Kise por fin volvió a tener tiempo libre, pudo permitirse el ir a pasar el día a Tokio con Kuroko. Podrían haber ido a muchos sitios (salvo al Maji, que Kagami y Aomine ya se habían encargado de levantarle el ánimo a su amigo con batidos de vainilla) y hecho todo tipo de actividades divertidas. Eso si el tiempo les sonriese, que no era el caso.

Llovía y hacía un frío solamente equiparable al corazón de Mayuzumi Chihiro, así que acabaron en casa de Kuroko para probar suerte con los juegos de mesa. Podrían ver una película si no fuera porque el padre de Kuroko, aprovechando que era su día libre, se había asentado de forma definitiva en el salón y no iba a dar su brazo, o televisión, a torcer.

Fuese como fuese, Kuroko prefería estar a solas con Kise, lejos de los ruidos de la muchedumbre, fans insistentes o escaparates que pudiesen distraerles. Tenía algo que decirle y necesitaba un mínimo de privacidad.

Kise debía de imaginarse de qué se trataba, porque lo miraba con chiribitas en los ojos, feliz, consciente de su buena suerte. Kuroko sonrió un poco y abrió la puerta de su cuarto.

Los ojos de Kise se abrieron de par en par, perdiendo todo el brillo.

El gritó que pegó, todo sea dicho, seguía siendo bastante más digno que el de Aomine cuando Kuroko le pinchó el dedo en el ombligo.

—¡¡¡KUROKOCCHI!!! 

En una bolsa se encontraban los restos del Kise de cartón, cortaditos en piezas y perfectamente ordenados. La cabeza se asomaba con algo de rebeldía.

Kise, el de verdad, estaba horrorizado. El de cartón seguía con la sonrisa en la cara.

  
—Me has… me has descuartizado… —susurró Kise con angustia.

—Eres un exagerado, Kise-kun.

—¡Me has descuartizado!

—Ya te he dicho que no quería la cosa esa.

  
Pese a ser una persona extremadamente observadora, Kise tenía una tendencia igual de increíble a obviar lo importante y quedarse con las menudeces.

Tal vez por eso mismo le gustase tanto (a) Kuroko.

En este caso, sin embargo, su obcecación por el triste destino del Kise de pega estaba resultando algo cargante.  
  


—Pero que eso no explica que me descuartizases, Kurokocchi, ¡eres un sádico! ¿Has pensado en qué diría tu abuela?

Kuroko tragó saliva.

—Quería deshacerme de tu yo de cartón porque no quería verte todo el día —reconoció Kuroko con un intento de sonrisa.

Lo que para él sonaba como un gran paso hacia admitir qué sentía, para Kise fue una puñalada trapera en toda regla.

Ni siquiera se lo tomó como la típica pulla que le lanzaba Kuroko para hacerle rabiar, sino como un ataque gratuito y que ocultaba parte de verdad.

—Deja que me explique. —Kuroko dio un paso al frente, decidido, y Kise levantó la vista. Parecía que un millar de elefantes acababan de pisotearle el alma—. Dijiste que me diste al Kise-kun de cartón para que me hiciese compañía, pero la verdad, Kise-kun, es que me hizo sentirme más solo.

—¿Eh? —Kise frunció un poco el ceño, más confundido que molesto.

—Si alguien tiene que hacerme compañía, prefiero que seas tú. El de verdad —reconoció Kuroko con la mirada huidiza, plantada en sus zapatillas de andar por casa.

—B-Bueno —La voz de Kise sonó tan quebradiza que Kuroko, pese a no verle la cara, estaba convencido de que estaba rojo como un tomate—, aquí estoy, ¿no?

A Kuroko por poco se le escapó el espíritu por la boca al notar los dedos calentitos de Kise sobre los suyos, envolviéndolos con un cuidado ya demasiado respetuoso. Querría verle la cara ahora mismo. Necesitaba ver esa sonrisa tímida que estaba poniendo más que nada en este mundo, pero su propia vergüenza, en ocasiones destructiva, le impidió levantar la vista.

De modo que enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Kise.

—¡Ay!

O, mejor dicho, le dio un pequeño cabezazo a Kise en el pecho. Fuese como fuese, no resultó ser una buena idea. Sí, evitaba que tuviesen que mirarse a los ojos, pero notar cómo el corazón de Kise estaba alcanzando un ritmo _verdaderamente preocupante_ hizo que se sintiese, si cabe, todavía más nervioso.

Tenía que huir.

—Perdona, tengo que ir al baño.

—¿Kurokocchi…?

La cara le estaba ardiendo tanto que pensó que iba a abrasar la camiseta de Kise de un momento a otro. Salió de su habitación a toda prisa, pero sin llegar a correr (o eso se dijo a sí mismo) y Kise, por suerte, tuvo el detalle de no seguirle.

Se echó agua a la cara una y otra vez. Mentirse a sí mismo era mucho más fácil que ser sincero, aunque también le diese menos alegrías. Sin embargo, le aseguraba seguridad, estabilidad.

Aunque tal vez demasiada estabilidad pudiese acabar siendo aburrida. Si algo tenía claro Kuroko, era que con Kise nunca había momento para aburrirse; siempre tenía algo de qué hablar,  planes que hacer, horas y horas para escuchar cualquier cosa que Kuroko le quisiese contar.

En su habitación había un Kise hecho pedacitos y otro de carne y hueso. Estaba claro a cuál prefería.

—Perdona por haberme ido tan de repente —dijo Kuroko al volver a su habitación. Kise, sentado en la cama, le miró aliviado y negó con la cabeza para quitarle hierro al asunto.

Estaba aprendiendo a ser amable y paciente y eso a Kuroko, que lo conocía desde hacía tanto tiempo, le trajo otra oleada de orgullo. En vez de decirle eso y quitarse un peso de encima, prefirió esconderse tras sus tendencias terroristas.

Se acercó a Kise, que le miró con cautela, y posó sus manos sobre sus mejillas.

Sus manos recién lavadas con agua helada, concretamente.

 

Y aun así, también este grito de Kise seguía siendo menos lastimero que el de Aomine.

—¡Quita de ahí, Kurokocchi! ¡Que quites!

Las mejillas de Kise estaban tan acaloradas que el contraste con las manos polares de Kuroko estaba a punto de matarlo (o eso parecía a juzgar por sus protestas). Kuroko esperó que al menos así Kise estuviese un poco más cerca de comprender cómo le hacía sentirse siempre: como un cubito de hielo, pequeño pero firme, derritiéndose por la fuerza del sol.

—Kise-kun, deja de moverte tanto.

Con las manos aún pegadas a las mejillas de Kise, Kuroko colisionó sus labios contra los suyos. Tuvieron suerte de que no se diesen un cabezazo en el proceso.

Si el beso en sí fue poco más que dos pares de labios torpes rozándose, para Kuroko fue lo más parecido que estuvo en mucho tiempo de sentirse como en el cielo. Ya no estaba solo en armonía consigo mismo, sino que también con Kise, que tenía las manos clavadas en la cama por miedo a caerse al vacío.

Desde luego, a Kuroko le encantaba querer tanto a este chico.

—K-Kurokocchi… —Kise pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kuroko, que continuaba de pie delante de él, acariciándole el pelo—. No sé si me descuartizarás o no, pero lo de que me vas a matar lo tengo claro.

Kuroko le dio con el puño en la cocorota, procurando no ser muy bestia.

—Como vuelvas a decir algo de descuartizar, te echo de casa.

Kise debía de imaginarse a un Kuroko furioso arrancándole las extremidades a su clon de cartón; sin embargo, lo que sucedió en realidad era que Kuroko estaba sentado en el suelo, tijeras en mano, contemplando en silencio un trozo de cartón que parecía tener mucha más vida que él. A medida que lo cortaba, surgían de la nada recuerdos donde Kise decía o hacía algo que dejaba a Kuroko hecho un embrollo de sentimientos (re)encontrados.

Debería haberle dibujado unas gafas falsas como castigo, como mínimo.

Dramático como siempre, Kise se echó en la cama y soltó un suspiro que pudo escuchar hasta la vecina sorda de enfrente.

—Qué injusto eres, Kurokocchi. Me asesinas dos veces y aún tienes más que decir.

Kuroko se tumbó a su lado, haciéndose un ovillo.

—Como sigas protestando, vas a acabar como él —Kuroko señaló al Kise “descuartizado”. Solamente se le veían los ojos, alegres y vivarachos, saludándoles desde la esquina de la bolsa. Él también se alegraba por el Kise de verdad y Kuroko.

—Que sepas que no te voy a volver a regalar nada —mintió.

—No hace falta. Con que me visites de vez en cuando, me conformo —Kuroko se abrazó a Kise, o esa fue su intención; daba la sensación de que lo estaba aplastando, pero esta vez Kise ni intentó quejarse. Debía de estar a gusto, muy a su manera.

—“De vez en cuando” —repitió Kise.

—Lo digo porque sueles estar ocupado.

—¡Pues haré más huequecitos en mi agenda, Kurokocchi! Si eso te hace feliz, claro.

—Espero que no uses eso como excusa para huir de tus responsabilidades, Kise-kun.

La risa que soltó Kise a continuación _casi_ fue una afirmación por su parte; casi, sí, porque Kuroko sabía que Kise no era irresponsable. Quizás sí que se librase de algún trabajo como modelo para quedar con Kuroko (o al revés: usaría a Kuroko como pretexto para no pasar la tarde entera entre cámaras), pero jamás se saltaría un entrenamiento así por las buenas.

Kuroko se pegó a él un poco más. Kise seguía siendo una estufa perfecta para un día frío y lluvioso como este.

—Kise-kun, cuéntame algo. Dime cómo conseguiste a tu yo de cartón. —Kuroko bostezó—. Necesito ayuda para dormirme.

—No eres capaz de decirme algo bonito sin arruinarlo al final, ¿no? —Kise le susurró al oído, más a modo de confesión de amor de película mala que de reproche.

—Es que estás pidiendo a gritos que me meta contigo. A veces pienso que te gusta.

—Bueno, si lo haces tú, no me importa tanto. —Kise sonrió—. Porque ahora sé que estás loquito por mí.

Ya se oían las risas de Kise por toda la habitación antes de que Kuroko le propinase una patada flojita en la espinilla.

—Vas a acabar como el Kise-kun de cartón —repitió Kuroko.

—Vale, vale. Ya te cuento la historia. Pues todo empezó cuando…

Estar tan cerca de Kise en aquellos momentos, sumado al calor que los unía, dejó a Kuroko en un estado perfecto para quedarse dormido. Estaba en la gloria. Aun así, luchó contra sí mismo para quedarse despierto; quería escuchar la historia de Kise hasta el final y descubrir de una vez por todas si la teoría de Aomine, absurda como era, resultaba ser cierta.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siento, mis kikuros son todos iguales...


End file.
